<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ones that didn't survive by Thatobsessedone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175172">The ones that didn't survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatobsessedone/pseuds/Thatobsessedone'>Thatobsessedone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, iwaoiangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatobsessedone/pseuds/Thatobsessedone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au were Akaashi and Iwaizumi are neighbours and find that their boyfriends were suicidal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ones that didn't survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this late at night so trash!!!!!!! you have been warned!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Hajime and Akaashi Keiji were neighbourhood friends they had sleepovers every other day. They told each other secrets no one else knew. They were sad they didn't go to the same school. But they never separated they eventually both got boyfriends they were the squad everyone knew about, they were inseparable. But what Keiji and Hajime didn't know about the love of their lives was soon to be found.</p>
<p>"morning Tooru, morning Hajime!" says a very cheerful Koutaru.</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too Koutaru and Keiji!" reply Tooru. Hajime and Keiji roll their eyes as they watch their boyfriends talk about the movie they watched the previous night. They loved their boyfriends and they knew they loved them back, anyone could see the sparkle in their eyes when someone brought them up in a conversation. They were meant for each other ad nobody can say otherwise." well see you guys later!!!!" yells KOutaru as they go their separate ways to school. </p>
<p>
  <strong>With Hajime and Tooru at Aobajosai</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>